It was you all along
by ilovehhr
Summary: After all this years, they finally got to know how they were truly in love with each other... with the help of some friends...


**It Was You All Along**

**A/N: ok so i wouldnt want to bother you all but its the first time i went her so deal with me here! So anyways, this is a little fic of mine and i warn you it will be so fluffy! ya... **

**now on with the story...**

**Chapter 1: Problems**

Everyone was rejoicing. Everyone but one. Sad because the party was meant for him and yet he's the one not happy about it.

Harry Potter sat alone in the corner, watching the crowd of people in front of him, shouting, laughing and drinking their hearts out.

"Harry?" He turned around to see a really concerned Hermione.

"Oh, hey Hermione." He said absently.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied as Hermione look at him straight in the eyes.

"If there's nothing wrong, you would have been celebrating right now, not sitting here sulkily by yourself, alone."

"I just don't feel like celebrating..."

"Well that would make the two of us then."

"But why? Wouldn't you rather go with Krum over there rather than talk to me?"

"You're my best friend Harry and no one not even the famous Victor Krum is ever going to change that okay?" she said reassuringly, hugging him.

"Thanks Hermione." He said smiling.

She smiled. "Come on. Let's go before Ron eats all of our dinner!"

Harry lay down on his four-poster bed, thinking how it felt amazing in Hermione's arms.

'_But I can't think like that. She's my best friend.'_

'_Yeah and you're starting to like her.' Said a voice inside his head, matter-of-factly._

'_Of course I like her. We wouldn't be best friends if we hate each other now would we?'_

'_I meant like LIKE her...'_

'_Ok so maybe I like her... a little bit.'_

'_A LITTLE BIT!'_

'_Ok so maybe a lot...'_

'_See I told you so.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You love her...'_

'_But I can't!'_

'_Oh really?' _Harry thought and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**The next day...**

Hermione sat beside Ginny and Luna in the Great Hall. She noticed that there were few people around since it was a Saturday and it was 9 am. She then began to read the Daily Prophet. A few minutes later, Ron came with a very distraught looking Harry behind him. Ginny then quickly rush towards Harry to kiss him. Hermione shot them a glare.

'_Huh? Why am I feeling this way? Why am I hurt to see Ginny with Harry? It's not like I'm jealous or anything.'_

'_Oh but you are...'_

But then, to Ginny's amazement and to Hermione's delight, Harry avoided the kiss.

'_HA! Serves her right.' _Hermione said, trying to hide her smile.

Harry then proceeded to sit next to Hermione instead of his usual place beside Ginny. This thoroughly annoyed Ginny but she said nothing.

"Harry, there's cream on your face." Hermione said after awhile of silence.

"Huh? Oh right..." he said as he took away the cream from his face. Hermione, amused to the fact that Harry can't seem to get to the right spot, laughed.

"Here, let me do it for you..." she said as she took her napkin and wiped the cream off his face. Harry leaned to her touch making her blushed.

After a few moments, Ginny stomped off angrily and Harry and Hermione were brought back to reality. Hermione then quickly took her hand off Harry's face. As they made eye contact, they both blushed.

Apparently, Ron and Luna noticed this and looked at each other, smiles evident on their faces. For so long now, they have noticed their sweet gestures and stolen glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. They have noticed the looks they gave each other which clearly show their true feelings for each other.

To break the tension between them, Ron asked,

"Harry, fancy a little game in Quidditch?"

"Sure Ron." He said as he followed Ron to the field. Ron winked at Luna and gave her a look that somehow says, 'Talk to her.'

As Harry and Ron were out of sight, Luna said to Hermione,

"He's cute, isn't he?" she said, startling Hermione. She obviously was talking about Harry.

"Y-yes... I suppose so..." she said blushing.

"Do you like him?" she said startling her again.

"He's my best friend so yeah I like him."

"No dear... You know perfectly what I mean. I noticed that your feelings towards him are beyond platonic for a normal best friend. You better tell him soon or you might just regret it." Luna said, leaving a quite baffled Hermione

After sitting awhile in the Great Hall, Hermione left for the library where she can peacefully think all she want.


End file.
